


She Who is Anonymous

by Mareeswan



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareeswan/pseuds/Mareeswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenarios in which Eomer first becomes acquainted with Princess Lothiriel. Sweet little one-shots showing how not asking someone's name at first can lead to a short humorous mix-up, and then to an adventurous aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like a dream; a myth of legends told by travellers of old. He, Eomer stood out in the grasslands, the sun rising over the lands – his lands they were now. It there where he saw her; a woman of dark features, a woman who had arrived in the procession from Gondor to attend the funeral of his late uncle. She was standing ahead of him in the field, watching the sunrise over the mountains. Her arms were folded across her chest, her hair loose, waiving in the morning breeze. She must have sensed his presence, for she turned around, unfolding her arms, smiling with uncertainty.

"Stay like that," he said, gesturing for her to turn around. Seeing her frowning face, he had not a clue why had spoken those words.

"You are a king, so I must obey," she replied, turning back around to face the coming light.

"You are of Gondor?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes smiling. "Indeed, my lord. My party arrived late last night."

"Is this your first visit to the Mark?"

"It is, my lord." She closed her eyes, standing there peacefully. He studied her - hair black as night, skin that appeared silky to touch. Her eyes were bright with light and a sense of happiness, something that he himself had wanted so much. She closed her eyes, inhaling the crisp morning air. His eyes roamed down her body, taking every last inch in. He enjoyed dallying, yet this woman seemed so untouchable. It made him wanted to reach out and touch her face. So he did.

Her eyes opened at his touch; biting her bottom lip, she closed them again, seemingly enjoying the touch. "Why..." she breathed. "I was not... you should..."

"I should what?" he asked, lingering his finger down her neck.

"My father would not approve. You should not touch me so," she replied, gently grabbing his hand and removing it. "Customs seem to be different in your lands. A man would never dare touch a woman as such without proper courtship."

Eomer coughed back a laugh. "I am sure there are plenty of men fooling around in Gondor. I know for a fact of Prince Imrahil's two youngest sons enjoying pleasured distractions after the Great War."

Her lips twitched. His words did not surprise her, for the two men in question were her older brothers. "Prince Imrahil's sons are renowned among the women of Gondor." She hid a mischievous look in her eyes. "Though rumour speaks back home of the Prince Erchirion enjoying the traditional company of a woman of noble birth. It is said that he is paying court to her."

Eomer raised an eyebrow, noticing some defence in her voice. "Are you this woman you speak of?"

Lothiriel burst with laughter. She covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Oh, my lord, forgive me. I... believe me when I say I am not... worthy enough for Prince Erchirion to lay eyes upon me."

Eomer frowned. "Such a beauty as you? What man would not lay eyes upon you?"

Lothiriel slowly lifted her eyes up to meet his. She hovered there, meeting his intense gaze. "What is it that your wish of me, my lord?"

"To touch you again," he murmured, caressing her cheek, "to feel your soft skin once more."

She closed her eyes again, inhaling. What a touch! The bell of Edoras struck three times to signal the sixth hour approaching. Lothiriel stepped back from the king, noticing the sun has risen, alighting the grasslands a beautiful, emerald green. "I must return to my family." She curtseyed. "I wish you a good morning, my king."

As she turned to leave, Eomer called out to her. "Wait! Hail!"

Lothiriel stopped in her tracks, smiling, forcing back a laugh. She turned, waiting.

"What is your name?"

Lothiriel grinned, lowering her eyes, and then lifting them to meet his. "I shall never tell."


	2. Chapter 2

He, Eomer stood there at the foot of the dais in the golden hall. In front of him was where she stood. Oh sweet mercy be given to him, Béma! She was not, was she? No... No, no! Behind the tall, princely lord who happened to be her father,the woman he had touched; had caressed stood, failing to refrain herself from smiling at his realisation. For all of his luck!

Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth bowed, rising with pride. "Eomer King, may I present my children; my heir - Prince Elphir, and my youngest sons - Prince Erchirion and Prince Amrothos."

Imrahil stepped back to his daughter, holding her hand for her to step forward. "And this pearl is my daughter and youngest, Princess Lothiriel." Now Lothiriel's eyes were shinning with high amusement, her lips tight with a smile, a suppressing laugh.

Out of all the women he could have caressed...

"My lord?" Imrahil questioned, watching the dazed king before him. "Does my daughter's beauty capture you?"

Oh sweet mercy! He could see her brothers grinning, also trying equally hard not to laugh before a king. "Any man would be a fool not to be captured by the princess's beauty," he managed to say as formally as possible, for his face was visibly reddening.

Imrahil smiled, contented by the young king's answer. He turned to his daughter, whispering, "Lothiriel, acknowledge the king's compliments."

Lothiriel let go of her father's hand, stepping another pace forward. She dipped a deep curtsy, her eyes never leaving the king's, her face riddled with amusement. "My lord, you have been too gracious towards me... with all your actions."

Imrahil hummed with curiosity. "Has Eomer King already shown you courteous manners?"

Lothiriel looked at both men of importance, eyeing Eomer mischievously. "I suppose one may call them courteous manners... he was very gently towards me, Father."

Sweet Elbereth! Eomer inhaled deeply, feeling a summoning to a duel by one of her brother's fast approaching, or by Imrahil himself.

Imrahil nodded slowly, eyeing the king intently. "Quite a tale you have to tell then, Daughter."

Lothiriel grinned innocently. "Quite a tale indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Daring. That was what she was, Eomer thought, watching her dance in the Golden Hall before the dais. The whole evening she kept her eyes on him, an amused, yet daring expression seeping through their moment eye locking. For a princess to behave that way – a Gondorian Princess at that! - made Eomer's curiosity to know her better peak. It was a silent communication between them; those momentary glances that made Eomer catch his breath. What was she playing at? Was she like this towards all men? Then again, how many men had touched her the way he had touched her early that morning two days ago. After all, she was Imrahil's daughter.

He began to prowl the outskirts of the hall, his hands casually clasped behind his back, watching her, as he went, making sure she remained within his eyesight. For a moment, he saw her lose sight of him and quickly turn her head about in all directions in an attempt to find him. Eomer smirked and moved behind the nearest pillar, out of sight. If she had a game in mind to play with him, he would certainly play it back to her. He wanted her; he admitted it silently to himself. But did she want him? He was not sure, for the daring looks and amused expressions, it made him feel that she was nothing more than entertained by his actions, not enticed.

Well then, little princess, he thought, moving out from behind the pillar, if your game is to make yourself amused by my actions, then I shall lure you into my web of attractions. I will make you want me more than you have wanted anything before.

Lothiriel laughed joyously with her brother, Amrothos as they walked over to their seats by their father. Eomer made this his opportunity. He strolled ever so casually up to the princely family, nodding his acknowledgement to the ruling prince. "Friend, may I be as bold as to ask your daughter for her company tomorrow noon for a ride out into the plains? Of course a guard shall accompany us." The young king saw Lothiriel's eyes narrow with suspicion, uncertainty. She turned to her father for his answer.

Imrahil smiled, his eyes alight with delight. "Certainly, Eomer King. You are the only man outside my family to whom I could faithfully entrust my daughter's wellbeing. What say you, Lothiriel?"

Lothiriel silently inhaled, her face to some degree losing its colour. She smiled at her father, turning her attention to the golden haired man before her. "I shall be honoured and pleased to accompany you tomorrow, my lord."

Eomer smiled, feeling satisfaction coming over him. He turned to leave, allowing a wide grin to come across his face. This was going to be quite entertaining! He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. There was no way he would be able to sleep tonight, thinking up ways to make this little princess blush, stutter, feel out of her comfort zone. There had to be a weak spot he could charm. This was definitively going to be fun!

Let the games begin!


End file.
